A Trip to Moose World Gone Bad
by The Chanster
Summary: What happens when you take Jade and Tohru and send them to Moose World for a day... Well you get a whole lot of trouble. Chapter 5 is now up. Please Review!
1. A Trip To Moose World Gond Bad pt 1

**A Trip to Moose World Gone Bad**

** Another day at the antique shop. "But Jackie I really want to go to Moose World." Jade said whining. "I told you Jade I just don't have the time to take you." Jackie said. "Well you don't have to take me I'll have Tohru take me I'm sure he will." Jade complained crossing her arms. "Tohru can't take you he has to go grocery shopping with uncle." Jackie said rolling his eyes. "Listen Jackie I need Moose World it's my life and If I don't go I just won't talk to you anymore, besides I'm sure uncle can find his way around a store." "Jade I'm sorry but the answer is no." Jade got up from her seat and went out of the room stomping.**

** "What's got you down Jade." Tohru said as he got up from his sitting position on the floor. "Oh it's Jackie he denied my request to go to moose world." Jade sat herself down at the kitchen table taking out the cereal. "Listen Jade do you really want to go I'm sure I can get uncle to go to the grocery store by himself, let's just say It'll get me away from uncles constant complaining." Tohru laughed at his remark. Jade also joined in. "Thanks T you don't know how much this means to me." Jade hopped up and embraced Tohru. "Now run along and get dressed, moose world opens in an hour and I'm sure you don't want to be late." Jade released Tohru and ran up the stairs towards her bedroom.**

** Later in a little place known as demon world. At the mutant pig farm. "A Shendu tell me why we went and bought a pig farm." Said the water demon otherwise known as Bai Tza. "A mutant pig farm my sister, a mutant pig farm." Shendu said smirking. " Listen dad I don't plan on living on a stupid pig.. Before Drago got to finish his dad interrupted him "Son it's a mutant pig farm not a pig farm, a mutant pig farm." He said to his son. "Alright a mutant pig farm, like I said I don't want to live here raising pigs. Drago was annoyed by how his father turned into a mutant pig lover. "As much as I hate agreeing with your punk of a son I'm going to have to agree with him on this one." Said the earth demon known as Dai Gui. "Hey what did you say about me you overgrown rock thing." Drago never cared for his uncles and aunts. "You heard me pipsqueak." Dai Gui said angrily. "When is dinner I'm starving, and if I don't eat soon I'm going to have to eat one of those plump, delicious, scrumpous, looking pigs over there." Said Po Kong the mountain demon. "Listen Po Kong my enormous fat sister I'm sure you can go a couple minutes without eating, we already ate ten minutes ago." Said Hsi Wu the sky demon. "Listen you mosquito if I don't eat soon I might just have to eat you for dinner." She grabbed Hsi Wu and crunched him with her fist. "Will you just go get your sister something to eat before she drives us crazy." Xiao Fung the wind demon said annoyed by his sister's complaining. "I say we should put her on a diet." Hsi Wu said flying towards their food storage facility. "You know that won't work last time we tried to do that she ate all the furniture." Tso Lan said as he floated near his brothers and sisters. "Where were you?" Tchangzu the thunder demon said suspicious that his brother was not near them. "I had a meeting with someone, why would it even matter to you." Tso Lan said annoyed. "You know what I just remembered that chan and how I hate him so much." Shendu said feeding his mutant pigs. "Don't we all my brother don't we all." Bai Tza said staring at her brother. "What are you doing?" she said "What does it look like I'm doing my pigs are hungry, and I'm feeding them." Shendu said finally finishing feeding his pigs. "So uncle Tso Lan what was that meeting all about." Drago said turning his head toward his uncle. "Oh just some geezer saying he can bring us back to the mortal world." He said. "WHAT so let me get this straight we as in us can go back to the filthy planet earth and once again try to reign terror to the pathetic humans." Drago said smirking. "Yes that's what he said I say we do it." Tso Lan said laughing. "We together can once and for all destroy the chans." Shendu said. All of the demons were laughing as if they won a victory.**

** "So brother where do we meet this guy." Dai Gui said "Well he said he'd be right around here." "Is that him?" Po Kong said pointing her fat finger towards the masked figure. "Yes I think that is him." Tso Lan said floating towards the man. "Are you and your brethren ready to go?" the masked figure said staring at the nine demons in front of him. "Yeah ready, so where do we go first?" Tso Lan said. "Yeah if you would just step through this here portal we will bring you to the destination that you want to go to." The man said stepping through the portal. "Hey this don't look like a place I want to be at." Said Xiao Fung. "Yeah why are stuck in these filthy glassy tubes." Hsi Wu said trying to get out but couldn't. "What is this some kind of joke?" Tchanzgu said furious with the masked man. "Well you wanted out and here you are your out, now let me tell you a little something, you are at a fair, moose world is what its called, and you are the freaks in my almighty freak show." Said the masked man. "Hey we are not freaks!" Drago said. "Well maybe they are but I'm not." Said Drago. Now how about you let me out of here and you can keep them." "Why you little twerp if we ever get out of here I'll be sure to badly beat you till you can't take anymore Drago. Dai Gui said angrily looking towards Drago. "Now Now know need to be aggressive with each other we don't want our freaks injured, oh and I will be your master Yuko Slavia." He said smirking at the demons. "Listen geezer I suggest you let us out right now we don't serve humans." Bai Tza said trying to break open her cage but couldn't. "You demons will never be able to get out of your cages I made them myself." Said the Yuko. "Let's just see how big of a hit you demons really are." He laughed and left the demons alone.**


	2. A Trip To Moose World Gone Bad pt 2

A Trip to Moose World Gone Bad Pt 2

An hour later Jade and Tohru finally arrive at Moose World.

"Two all day wristbands to moose world please." Jade said handing the money to the money collecter.

"Is this man with you little girl." Said the clerk.

"Hey I'm not a little girl and yes, yes he is." Jade said frowning.

"Alright you two can pass here's your bands." The clerk gave them there bands.

"Alright Jade what do you want to go on first?" Tohru looked down at Jade, but she was already at the ride she wanted to go on.

"I decided T I want to go on the gut gusher." Jade said excitedly.

"I don't want to go on the gut gusher, because my uncle died on it, It happened like this."

(Flashback to the groovy 70's.) "My uncle went on the ride, and when he was on the fall of the ridehe suffered of a heart attack. Than a hippie next to my uncle said Far out man, and that's the sad sad story of how my uncle died.

"Oh come on T it's not that bad that was just bad luck." "Let's go!" Jade said running for the ride.

The safety issue man went up to them and was about to let them go through when he said "Sir I'm sorry to inform you that you are way to fat to go on this ride."

Tohru let out a sigh and said "Jade will you be fine going on it by yourself."

But before he could say anything she was already on the ride.

"Don't worry Jade at least you'll have the kid sitting next to you to talk to." Said Tohru.

"That's ok T when this rides done we'll go on something that you can go on." Jade said.

"Hi my names Elmer whats yours?" A nerdy kid sitting next to Jade asked her what her name was.

"Umm my names a Jade." Jade mumbled under her breath.

Jade didn't enjoy sitting next to a nerd, because she was afraid he might puke all over her. As the ride was going up the nerdy kid Elmer was breathing in and out heavily.

"Uhh are you feeling alright?" she was getting nervous now.

"I left my inhaler at home." The nerd said breathing still heavy.

Well they were at the top of the hill when in three seconds they were flying down the hill. Elmer ended up puking all over Jade who almost got sick to her stomach.

"So Jade did you enjoy yourself?" Tohru asked trying to hide his smile.

"Does it look like I had fun." Jade said running towards the restroom.

Jade came back from the restroom after ten minutes of cleaning all the puke off of her.

"Alright Tohru I know a ride that we can go on, how about that one?" Jade said pulling Tohru towards the Super Moose ride.

"My mother had a near death experience on that ride, but was revived by a paramedic." Tohru announced.

"Oh com'on T your mom's like a gazillion years old, she's bound to die sooner or later." Jade said scrunching her nose.

"Well I know she's old now, but when I was a little kid she was like forty." Tohru said.

"Listen T man your mom was a geezer at that age." Said a smirking Jade.

"Yes I know but.." Before Tohru could answer Jade interrupted him.

"No buts Tohru your going with me on this ride whether you like it or not." Jade was now pulling him towards the ride.

Another safety issue man came up to them and said "You are to fat to ride this ride sir, I'm sorry but you will have to leave."

Tohru pretended to look disappointed but he was actually happy that he didn't have to go on that death trap. "Oh Jade sorry I can't go on the ride with you, ok goodbye have fun on the ride."

Still pretending to frown Tohru made his way towards the benches and sat down.

"Alright little girl you will go in the back of the carts." Said the guy running the ride.

"No I want to go in the front of the ride." Jade pouted until the ride keeper finally let her sit in front.

Tohru was enjoying his relaxing on the bench when Jade came up to him.

"Your back already Jade I was just getting comfortable." Said a disappointed Tohru.

"Duh Tohru this ride is only like three minutes." Rolling her eyes Jade was looking around to see which ride she wanted to go on next.

"Jade it seems that all these rides won't support me." Tohru said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry T man I know the perfect ride for you." Jade was now looking towards a huge ride called the Tower of Death.

"A Jade I'm not sure I want to go on that one, how about the carosel." Tohru was looking towards the carosel.

"Tohru we are not babies now you said you would go on a ride that would support you now we found one, and you are going on it whether you like it or not."

Jade was now pulling him towards the ride when the arrived at the gate. Tohru looked up at how high the ride was his expression on his face that made him look like he was going to die.

"Uh Jade do we need to go on this ride?" Tohru looked down at Jade.

"Yes Tohru there's no turning back now we are already in front of the line." Jade took her seat on the ride.

Tohru than sat next to Jade. The ride was slowly going up, and when it finally reached the top it stopped. Tohru started to get dizzy. Than all of a sudden the ride flew downwards going really fast.

Tohru was now screaming like an old lady who was bound to die over of a heart attack. When he ended up turning green in the face, he tried to hold it in, but he couldn't keep it in so he let it all go.

Jade was thankful that she didn't have to go to the restroom again but laughed when she saw other people rushing for the bathroom. Tohru came out after cleaning himself of his own puke.

"Tohru you can't get sick now, because other rides are calling our names."

Tohru was getting scared at how Jade was rubbing her hands together and laughing she was trying to torture him he just knew it.

"Yippe I can't wait." Tohru was now following Jade.

Twenty scary rides later, Jackie called them on their cell phone.

"Tohru is everything going all right with you two."

Tohru walked away from Jade so she couldn't hear what he was about to say. He than whispered into the phone.

"Help me, please help me." Tohru pleaded to Jackie.

"Tohru I can't understand you, you have to speak louder."

"I said help me please she going to kill me on these death rides." Tohru said this time louder.

"Tohru they are just rides they won't kill you." Jackie said laughing at Tohru.

"Trust me Jackie this year their rides are known for being death related."

Jade heard what Tohru was saying and ran over to him. She was fighting over the phone, until she eventually won.

"Hey Jackie how's it going?" Jade was acting like everything was cool.

"Tohru said you were torturing him by bringing him on scary rides."

"Yeah I brought him on scary rides, he's just being a baby right now."

Tohru looked at her and stuck his tongue out at her. Jade did it back at him.

"Well why don't you do something you both want to do."

"Alright Jackie will do." Pretending to be innocent.

"Alright me and uncle decided we will be coming to moose world in an hour, so meet us by the entrance ok?"

"Alright Jackie, bye." Jade hung up the phone and walked over to Tohru with a evil looking smile.

"Listen Jade can we please relax for a little bit, and when Jackie comes you can bring him on all those scary rides."

"Alright T I'll just have to torture Jackie when he comes so what do you want to do?"

"How about we go to an exhibit of some sort?" said Tohru.

"Hey how about we go to the freak show." Said Jade pointing towards the huge building.

"Now that's sounds like a plan to me", and with that they made their way towards the building.


	3. Enter the Freaks

Enter the Freaks

Jade and Tohru finally got to the entrance of the building when a teenager around 17 with a face full of zits walked up to them.

"The price is two dollars per person." Said zit boy.

Jade whispered into Tohru's ear so the teenager wouldn't hear. "Whoa talk about zit city."

"Alright here's your four dollars, now go buy yourself something to get rid of those things growing on your face." Jade said smirking to the guy she gave the money to.

"Jade that's not very nice to say." Tohru was apologizing to the man for her rude behavior.

When they walked in after a conversation with zit boy they were astonished to see who the freaks were.

"Yo T check it out, the freaks are even more hideous than I imagined." They were both laughing.

"Hmm I wonder how they got here." Asked Tohru to Jade.

"T something just came to me, me and you should go up to their cells, and start bugging them, come on it will be awesome." Jade said making a run for the front.

"Jade we can cross that line!" Tohru was yelling to Jade, but she ignored him.

"Hey you guys I'm a star look at everyone cheering for me." Said Po Kong.

"No Po Kong the only reason they're cheering for you is because you're the most DISGUSTING one out of us." Drago said rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean you little punk?" said an angry Po Kong.

"Well first things first your huge and when I mean huge I don't mean tall or muscular I mean FAT. Second look at you your sooo hideously ugly. Drago replied to his sister.

"Both of you shutup there's got to be some way out of this thing, now everyone think." Said Shendu.

"Hey who's that running towards us?" Xiao Fung said squinting his eyes.

"Let me answer that for you, she helped lock you and me away for good, she's a shrimp, and she has a big mouth." Drago was now looking towards the girl.

"Oh I know I know!" said Po Kong raising her fat arm in the air.

"Alright Po Kong than who is it?" Drago asked his aunt.

"It's Jackie Chan!" said Po Kong who thought she got it right.

"No you idiot one Jackie's not a shrimp, two Jackie's doesn't have a big mouth, and three is Jackie Chan a female?" Drago was irritated at how dumb his aunt was.

Jade was now close enough to touch the cell blocks that they were in. Jade rested her arm on the stage's edge.

"So how are my favorite demons doing this fine evening?" Jade said smiling towards their cages.

"What do you want you little runt?" said Tso Lang.

"Hey don't you start getting all mad at me mister just because me and Jackie put you away for good." Jade was now looking at them angrily.

"Oh so where is that good for nothing Chan anyway?" Tchangzu asked.

Tohru was now running to grab Jade and pull her away before she does anything drastic.

"Hey look he comes the five hundred pound sumo." Drago said grinning in his direction.

"Woah come on Jade let's leave these freaks alone." Said Tohru grabbing Jade, but she refused to go.

"No Tohru I have to make fun of them." Said Jade desperately wanting to annoy them.

Tohru picked Jade up and threw her over his shoulder.

"But Tohru can I at least annoy Po Kong." Said Jade begging.

"No we are leaving besides we have to meet Jackie." said Tohru.

"I want to desperately annoy fatty." Her voice echoed towards Po Kong's cage and into her head, and kept repeating Jade's words over and over again.

Than all of a sudden Po Kong broke out of her unbreakable cage.

Po Kong than shouts "I'll show you all!"

With that she grabs a woman sitting next to her and climbs to the top of super moose with her in her hand.

Jackie than runs up to Jade and Tohru who have their jaws dropped at what they were seeing.

"Jade what did you do now?" Jackie said to Jade.

"Uhh Jackie you're here early, umm I didn't do anything wrong." Jade was stuttering on her words.

"Jade don't lie to me." Jackie said glaring down at Jade.

"Alright Jackie I said something to Po Kong that got her upset and she burst out of her cage and climbed to the top of super moose."

All of a sudden three super moose planes circled around Po Kong shooting her. Than after three minutes she slipped off the ride and fell to the ground and the whole park went down with her.

Tohru than said "Whoa did anyone else feel that?"

"Uhh Jackie I can explain, you see it was an accident I didn't do anything wrong." Jade protested.

Than the security showed up and came up to Jade "Jade we here by banish you from ever coming back to moose world!"

"But… Hey how did you know I was the cause of this?" said Jade.

"Because we have footage and we have witnesses." said one security guard.

"Ohh alright fine I'll leave but hear me out I will return and when I do I will annoy the freaks once more and get my revenge for you banishing me!" Than Jade walked out of the park with an evil grin on her face.

Authors Notes As you can see we kind of made it like King Kong. It was my brother's idea. Also please review And we will have the next chapter up again shortly.


	4. Jade's Revenge

Jade's Revenge.

Back at the antique shop where we see Jade going downstairs to the kitchen. Jackie and Tohru are having breakfast and chatting about section 13 and what might happen next in the future.

"Jackie can you please leave the room me and Tohru have to talk in private." Jade said glaring at Jackie.

"Why do you have to talk to him privately Jade?" said Jackie suspiciously.

"It's your surprise for your.. uhhh. Award ceremony yeah that's right award ceremony."

"What award ceremony?" Jackie said looking down at a smiling Jade.

"Jackie it's a surprise duh I can't just tell you." Before Jackie could protest Jade pushed him out of the room and locked the door.

Jade than walked up to Tohru with the evil grin that she's known for when she's going to do something crazy.

"So Tohru your looking good today." Jade said trying to get on his good side.

"Jade what's this all about?" Tohru asked as Jade took a seat at the table.

"I have a request for you Tohru nothing big just a little request is all." She looked at Tohru with big eyes.

"If this is about taking you to moose world again, than it's a no." he said crossing his arms while looking at Jade.

"Alright if you don't take me to moose world I'll just have to show everyone that embarrassing photo of you at Jackie's last award ceremony." Jade said in a threat like manner.

"What are you talking about Jade?" said a nervous Tohru.

"Oh I think you do, but let me lay it down for you in terms even you can understand, well at the award ceremony you showed up with your mother, and well you guys were dressed alike wearing the same outfits soo I took a picture and I kept it till this day." She said smiling at Tohru who was red in the face.

"Oh that one, umm Jade I don't know what will Jackie say." He said looking at Jade.

"Oh don't worry about Jackie T, he won't get in the way, him and Uncle have to go down to section 13 to fill out some paper work which will take them like forever." said Jade smirking as she got up from her chair.

"But Jade you were banished from moose world they have your picture in their computer if they see you they won't let you pass." he said relieved that he didn't have to go through all that again.

"Oh but T I have just the thing that will get me passed security." She said running up to her room and shutting her door.

Jade finally came out of her room after twenty minutes of being locked in there. Tohru tried a lot to get her out but she refused to come out. Jade came out not looking like Jade well you can still tell she was Jade but she was wearing a mustache and a blue jumpsuit.

"Well how does my famous Mexican Janitor disguise look?" she said smiling.

"Uhh Jade I can still tell it's you." he said rolling her eyes.

"That's only because I told you who I was Tohru, now let's get going, Oh and remember my name is Pablo." she said walking out the door, followed by Tohru who was rolling his eyes behind her back.

They arrive at moose world once again where it seems they have stronger security than they did last time. They arrive at the entrance when one of the guards approached them.

"State your names." said the guard.

Jade put on her Mexican accent "My name is Pablo and this is Tohru."

"You seem awfully familiar." said the guard eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well I'm a famous person in my country I cleaned many bathrooms in my day." said Jade trying to keep from blowing her cover.

"Well Pablo we need a man like you to help clean our bathrooms here believe me there's plenty of vomit for you and this here mop to clean up." laughed the security guard as he handed her the mop.

"Alright just pass through the gate and you'll be on your way to making our restrooms lemony fresh." as the security guard laughed again.

They were father in the park when Jade saw that the freak show was heavily armed with security guards.

"Well Jade it seems like you won't be going in there." Said a yet again relieved Tohru

"Oh but that's where your wrong Tohru see I got in here and I'm not leaving until I get my sweet revenge." she said smirking as she made her way through the crowd.

"Hault, who are you, and what's your purpose here?" said another security guard.

Jade looked up at the security guards name tag and found out that his name was Mitch.

"Well Mitch my man we are both gentlemen right?" she said trying to keep it cool again.

"Why yes, yes we are." said the guard looking at her.

"Well you see Mitch I am a Janitor my name is Pablo and this is my let's just say sidekick Tohru, and we were asked to go in there and clean out their cages." she said grinning.

"Well ok you may pass." said the guard letting them through.

So they entered the building where they saw that the demons or freaks is what they're called here were under high security their cages were a lot stronger than they used to be.

Jade whispered to Tohru "It seems like they're putting up a challenge for me." said Jade smiling at Tohru.

"Jade what did you exactly pack in this thing?" he said as he put the backpack down.

"Oh just some supplies I need to get my revenge." She said as she rummaged throw the bag.

"Seeing as the cages are a lot tougher I see an opening to where they put they're food through." She said looking at Tohru.

"Uhhh Jade what's that?" he said pointing at the item in Jade's hands.

"Say hello to Mr. Bumble Bee." she said smiling. "Seeing as it's the only thing in the bag that I can see working."

"Jade how's a bee going to do anything?" he said looking at Jade.

"Well T thankfully for demons they won't know what to think when I put Mr. Bumble Bee in they're cages." She said getting ready to operate the remote control.

"Let's just see what Hsi Wu thinks of him." Jade said as she made the bee go towards the cages.

Where the demon's cages were. "And that's the story of how I got fat, so do you guys like my story?" Po Kong said. She glanced over to her brethren when she found out they were snoring. Cut to where the bee is now entering Hsi Wu's cage.

"You guys there's some kind of bug in my cage staring at me." Hsi Wu said turning towards his brother Shendu.

"It's just a bee all you have to do is squish it." said Shendu.

"But what if it stings me, Shendu we don't know if it's poisonous or not, it could harm me." He said glancing towards his brother.

"Well it's a chance your going to have to take." He said closing his eyes.

Than all of a sudden a voice came through the bee "Hey Hsi Wu hey, hey, hey, hey, hey hey, hey, hey, yo Hsi Wu hey, hey, hey ,hey…… (an hour later.) Hey, hey ,hey. Before Jade could go on Hsi Wu shouted "I CANNOT take this anymore I am out of here I don't know about you guys but I'm gone." and with that Hsi Wu breaks out of his cage and grabs a hostage where he flies of with her.

"Hmm well I think that went pretty well, now for our next victim." Jade said

"Hey wait just a second we were stuck in these cage's that we thought were indestructible when Hsi Wu got out easily. Well why didn't we ever think of escaping. Shendu said.

The demons all burst out of their cages and grabbed hostages and ran out of the building towards a roller coaster. When they got to the top they were shouting death threats saying we're going to eat these hostages or we'll drop them and stuff in that category.

Back at Section 13 "Jackie Uncle must listen to radio." said uncle who was organizing his paper work. Jackie than walked over to the radio and switched it on to the news.

"This just in a huge disaster has occurred at moose world the freaks have escaped their stronghold and everyone of them have a hostage and are threatening to kill them if they don't get what they want. Law officers say this is the work of the famous janitor Pablo who was last seen with the freaks.

"Uncle, do are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he said looking at uncle.

"Yes Jackie your niece is a troublemaker!" he said getting up from the desk.

"Yes I say we should go and get her before she causes anymore trouble." He said as him and uncle ran towards their car.

Back at moose world, the officers now run up to Jade in her janitor costume. "You Pablo you are the cause of this aren't you." One of them said to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about I never would do such a thing." She said as she was about to walk past them when all of a sudden her mustache fell off and floated to the ground.

"Wait a minute this is not the famous janitor Pablo this is the girl in the photo." Another one said.

The leader of the officers than shouted "GET HER!" they than ran after her.

Jackie and Uncle now arrive at moose world where they see Jade running from security.

"Uncle we need to help Jade before she gets in trouble." Jackie said but before he could do anything uncle hit him on the head.

"Aiyahh Jade must learn from her mistakes!" shouted uncle in Jackie's ear.

Tohru than walks up to them exhausted.

"Tohru why, what are you doing taking Jade to moose world you know that they banned her." Jackie protested.

"I know that, but, but Jackie she threatened me telling me that she's going to show everyone the pictures at your last award ceremony." he said looking back and forth between uncle and Jackie.

The security guards finally got Jade by tackling her down to the ground, while one shouted in her ear "Young lady we warned you now you must face court!"

Later with the demons they were now getting off after killing off their hostages some of them swallowed them and the others threw them off. They finally got to the ground where they were about to leave when Po Kong tripped over a lady bug causing her to fall, which made her land on Shendu who than blew a fire blast that shot towards a bunch of gasoline tanks that were running. Than after Jade, Jackie, Tohru, Uncle, and the security guards were far from the fair a huge explosion occurs that destroyed the park.

"Well young lady I hope you have fun explaining THAT to the judge." Another security guard said.

The demons can now be seen being taken away by section 13 troops. Where Jade is seen being put in the back of a patrol car. Where the court will decide her sentencing.

Authors Note (Alright I made this one longer and I hope you enjoy. My brother helped me with some of it so I guess I'll have to give him some credit. Next Chapter will be called Jade's punishment Oh and don't ask me about the bee's my brother told me to put them so I did.)


	5. Jade's Punishment

Jade's Punishment

8:00 A.M. at the antique shop everyone is asleep when the alarm goes off.

"Jackie get up right now!" said uncle rushing to get dressed and out the door.

"What is going...Oh no I totally forgot about Jade's hearing." Jackie said in shock with that he ran out the door to meet up with Uncle and Tohru.

Later on at Court...

"But I'm innocent those dumb demons brainwashed me into letting them out I swear." Jade screamed at the Judge.

"Young lady calm down or I will sentence you for interuppting the hearing." The Judge screamed back.

"I want my lawyer!!!!" "Right now, I'm not going to sit here and be violated my rights to speak my own mind" Jade said looking down with a pout on her face.

"Thats the problem little girl ever since this hearing started you've done nothing but go on and on with that motor mouth of yours." The Judge stated in an angry but sarcastic tone.

Just than Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru came through the door and took a seat next to Jade.

"Where have you guy's been?" "I've been sitting here arguing with the Judge for the past two hours." Jade said sitting back down next to Jackie.

"Which one of these men are your lawyer young lady?" The Judge said exhausted from all the yelling that he had to do.

"I'm going to have to say big T." said Jade hopefully.

"Uhhh... I am maybe Jackie should be... I mean I'm not good at public speaking you know that Jade." said Tohru trying not to make eye contact with Jade.

"No can do T your going to have to." "I mean seriously you want me to have Jackie be my lawyer he would make me serve my time, and you on the other hand are a real pal and would do whatever you can to see me win this case." Said Jade knowing that Tohru has always agreed to help her.

1 hour later...

"TOHRU HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!" yelled a frantic Jade.

"Jade Tohru did what he had to besides you deserve to do your time for what you did at the park." Jackie said trying to calm Jade down.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD LISTEN TO JACKIE YOU ALWAYS DO!!!!" yelled Jade back at Tohru.

"Jade be glad you got off as easy as you did all you have to do is spend 3 weeks helping people cope with their anger problems." said Jackie as they were leaving the building.

"Yeah what if someone tries to kill me, I mean they could be serial killers, or... or lunatics." "Please Jackie dont make me do it." Said Jade about ready to cry.

"Listen Jade its either you do this or you have to be held in juvenille hall for even longer up to you." Jackie said as they got into the car.

"Fine..." mumbled a depressed Jade sitting in the back.

They got into the car and drove off. Later they pulled up to the rehabilation center where Jade would be doing her community service. As she got out of the car she was greated by weird looking people.

"Have fun Jade." "We will keep in touch." Jackie yelled as they drove off until they were long gone.

"Hi you must be Jade." "My name is derrick and this is Patricia." Jade just stared at them like they were nuts. They were wearing really weird clothes that smelt really bad.

"Uh Hi, so who will I be counseling?" Jade said hestiantlly.

"Oh you will be in for a surprise." "Come with us so you can meet your members that you will help." said Patricia. They led Jade into a long a dark hallway where she will be in complete and utter shock to what she will find beyond the door to her classroom.

Authors Note: I'm really sorry that it took me forever to update and I mean forever I couldnt figure out what my email was, but I finally got it. The Next chapter will be called Jade's Students. 


End file.
